The Sing-Songbird
The Sing-Songbird is a minor character from the Disney Junior television series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. She is a large flightless bird with beautiful tail feathers of different colors. Her vocal effects are provided by April Winchell. Role in the series The Sing-Songbird makes her first appearance in the episode"A Feather in Hook's Hat." Jake and his crew decide to visit the Sing-Songbird to get a new feather for his captain's hat after he ruined the first one she gave him in a game. Unbeknownst to the sea pups, Captain Hook wanted to replace his feather as well. With the aid of his scurvy crew, he found the Sing-Songbird in the Never Land Jungle. Hook demeaned the bird to give him one of her feathers but she refuses, causing the captain to chase the bird all across Never Land. Hook demeaned the bird to give him one of her feathers but she refuses, causing the captain to chase the bird all across Never Land. Tiki Forest was the first location The Sing-Songbird tried to hide from Captain Hook. Hook tries to force the Tiki Trees into revealing the whereabouts of the Sing-Songbird but they refuse. Jake,Izzy, Cubby and Skully trick Hook and his crew disguise as Tiki Trees pointing them in the wrong direction. Jake and his crew soon find the Sing-Songbird near the beach between Coral Cove singing with Sandy the Starfish briefly before Hook and his men return still determined to have the bird feathers, Jake and his crew come up with the idea to imitate the Sing-Songbird vocalization tricking Hook and his men yet again allowing the real Sing-Songbird time to flee. When Jake and his crew catch up to the Sing-Songbird she had finally returned to her nest atop a cliff in Buccaneer Bird Bluff. Captain Hook, still desperate for one of the Sing-Songbird's feathers, disguised himself as a bird but the young pirate team intervenes and thwarts Hook's scheme yet again. Eventually Jake asks the Sing-Songbird nicely for a feather for himself and one for Hook. At the end of the episode Hook is overjoyed with the new feather replacing his original plume with the fresh feather. Unbeknownst to him, the new feather was the same color and size as the old one. The Sing-Songbird reappears in the episode "Mystery of the Missing Treasure!". Jake and his crew discover that someone has stolen their Team Treasure Chest and originally the young pirate believed the thief was Captain Hook and his scurvy band were the thieves but none of the various clues the pirates discover on Pirate Island match Hook and crew. It wasn't until they discover a brown feather and Skully suggest they journey to Buccaneer Bird Bluff to ask their feathered friends if they knew who the feather belongs to. The Sing-Songbird recognizes the feather-it belongs to Fast Claw, the pet falcon of the sneaky, plundering pirate Beatrice Le Beak Episode Appearances Gallery Singsong_Bird.jpg 145299319.jpg|Hook chasing the Sing-Song Bird 145299322.jpg|The Sing-Song bird singing with Sandy the Starfish 145299320.jpg|Hook trying to fool the Sing-Songbird 145299303.jpg|The Sing-Songbird giving Jake a Feather for himself and Captain Hook The Sing-Songbird.jpg The Sing-Songbird02.jpg The Sing-Songbird03.png The Sing-Songbird04.png The Sing-Songbird05.png The Sing-Songbird06.png The Sing-Songbird07.png The Sing-Songbird08.png The Sing-Songbird09.png The Sing-Songbird10.png The Sing-Songbird11.png The Sing-Songbird12.png Buccaneer Bird Bluff map.png The Sing-Songbird13.png The Sing-Songbird14.png The Sing-Songbird15.png Izzy&The Sing-Songbird-A Feather in Hook's Hat.jpg Sing Song Bird-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!01.jpg Birds-Mystery of the Missing Treasure!.jpg Tiki forest-A Feather in Hook's Hat01.jpg Tiki forest-A Feather in Hook's Hat02.jpg Sandy&Sing-Song Bird-A Feather in Hook's Hat01.jpg Sing-Song Bird-A Feather in Hook's Hat01.jpg Sing-Song Bird-A Feather in Hook's Hat02.jpg Sing-Song Bird-A Feather in Hook's Hat03.jpg Hook&Sing-Song Bird-A Feather in Hook's Hat01.jpg Hook&Sing-Song Bird-A Feather in Hook's Hat02.jpg Hook&Sing-Song Bird-A Feather in Hook's Hat03.jpg Hook&Sing-Song Bird-A Feather in Hook's Hat04.jpg IzzyHook&Sing-Song Bird-A Feather in Hook's Hat01.jpg Jake&crew-A Feather in Hook's Hat15.jpg Jake&crew-A Feather in Hook's Hat10.jpg Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Characters Category:Birds Category:Singing Characters